Journey Of a New Rider
by Lonus
Summary: Latter in the Eragon story Still at war. A child of Erigons old friend comes back, and guess what role he will have to under take. Ch 3 up
1. prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, but I do own Rezil!

Info

Rezil never knew his parents, he never knew of his home. But you will before he does, he was born Alagesia, his parents were friends of Eragon, and when Rezil was one he was orphaned. That was when his parents were killed. When Eragon was about to take him Rezil disappeared, but Eragon found a message carved on the table "You lost one now but when found you will know who he is and was"


	2. Through the cave

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, but I do own Rezil!

Ch. 1 Pulled through the Cave

It was a warm mid-summer day at a summer camp. A boy named Rezil was in front of a cave somewhere in the woods. "Come on Rezil," said one boy "What are you chicken," aid another.

"No," said Rezil "I just want to know how far in?" The other boys look at Rezil like he just grew another head before shouting "ALL THE WAY!"

Rezil starts to walk into the cave and looks at them and says "Ok… Ok I'm going"

Rezil turns on his flashlight at it grows darker the further in he goes. (Of course it's going to get dark)

2 hours later

As Rezil stops to take a rest he looks around him, and realizes that he has made it to the back of the cave.

"Yes!" he said to himself (who else he going to say it to). But then he heard something he frantically looked around, but found no one.

Then he noticed that some of the wall was moving. As he moved closer for inspection, a bright light came from the crack that was forming in the wall.

Then when he was just a few feet from the growing crack he heard the sound again, but then he realized that it was a voice "Don't be afraid" is what he heard from it.

As Rezil stepped back "Who… Who are you!", as the crack grew large enough he saw the figure of the most beautiful girl Rezil had ever seen. She stepped forward with her hand stretched out with me."

He takes her hand with a question on his mind, and that question left his lips "where are you taking me?"

She looks at him and gives him a gentle smile, and says only one word as he loses consciousness "Home."

This is just the beginning next he'll meet an old friend of the family. ;P

Review


	3. Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon

Ch.2

Surprise

As the darkness slips out of his eyes, and the blurriness of an unwanted sleep stops Rezil noticed that he wasn't in the cave anymore, but in a forest.

"Where am I," he asked with a confused look on his face. "Home" he was startled by the fact that he wasn't alone. "What?" he asked even more confused now.

"Father and Mother can explain later," he watched her put out the fire with the surrounding sand. Then they set off deeper into the forest. After a good while walking Rezil realized something… He didn't even know her name.

"What is your name?" he asked, "WHAT… (she looked a little shy) why?" "I would just like to know what your name is."

She looked away and then in a hushed voice she said "Well my name is…." She looked forward and was very happy with what she saw "WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" she shouted and started to run towards the village.

As they entered into the village everyone that was walking by started to stair at Rezil, and he started to shrink back nervously. As they came around a bend in the road the reached the entrance to a large house. (MANSION)

Rezil noticed a tall woman with long midnight black hair. "Who is she?" Rezil asked as politely as he possibly could. Then the girl turned from him to the woman and ran to her yelling "MOMMY!"

As she was running to the woman and Rezil walking a little ways behind a shadow flew over head. As Rezil looked up he saw something land behind the woman, and then a man jumped of the creature.

As he moved closer he realized that it was a very big creature with wings and a long neck. _Is that a dr…dragon?_ Saphira looked amused "no, I'm a pony." Everyone looked very amused then Eragon looked towards Saphira "you are one hell of a big pony then."

"Well lets all go inside and sit down." Announced Eragon.(the place is big enough for Saphira to move around in) As they were walking through the halls the older woman looked towards Rezil "We haven't been properly introduced yet my name is Arya."

As they walked into a large sitting room Rezil noticed all of the books lying around, and weapons on the wall.

Eragon sat down and turned to Rezil "you are probably wondering how I know you?" Rezil slowly shook his head since his voice had seemed to stop.

"Well I knew your parents Rezil, Rezil's head snapped to attention, they were my friends they asked me to take care of you, but when you disappeared I thought that promise was going to be broken." "Daddy I found him, he was in the forest!"

Eragon smiled to her "yes you did princess." As Eragon said this Rezil's hand touched something. He looked at it but he thought it was a rock, but the most unusual thing happened.

It started to shake; this caught the attention of everyone especially Saphira, Arya, and Eragon.

Review time again, if you want to know what happens then I must have more reviews.


End file.
